


Triumph

by Morethancupcake



Series: Simple and kind [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "Tony shows him, still, in his own ways. He's subtle, and Bruce had spent almost a lifetime watching him from afar."They still love each other, and Bruce hopes.





	Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> Sciencebrosweek17 : Triumph !
> 
> You know the drill, English isn't my first language, no editing whatsoever, typos all mine.
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr.
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/162980081554/triumph

Tony loves him.

Bruce knows, he's not afraid of losing Tony's love. He knows he's gaining his trust back, slowly, so slowly. He knows their whole marriage changed overnight, and he knows there's things from before he needs to let go of.

Tony doesn't claim him, anymore. Tony doesn't grab him to kiss him when he arrives home after a day of meetings with the board. Tony doesn't leave his hand on Bruce's thigh, when they're out with their friends. 

But that's not what he misses the most.

He remembers the old days, Tony still very much married, and Bruce very much in love, already.

“You're my favorite Banner. You and I, we're soulmates.” He remembers the words, easy on Tony's lips. Not that it was fake, no. Bruce knows he was favorite, knows he had a special place in Tony's heart. The Bruce Tony would drag to get lunch after consultations was Tony's best friend, he was kind, and benevolent, smiling at Tony's jokes and silently asking about the fights at the Stark-Rogers house.

That Bruce never thought about one day breaking Tony's heart, Tony's trust.

Tony doesn't tell him he loves him, anymore. Not that Bruce doubts it, even after everything.

Tony shows him, still, in his own ways. He's subtle, and Bruce had spent almost a lifetime watching him from afar. Tony's love was something precious, something Bruce considers himself fluent in.

So Tony doesn't tell him over coffee, he doesn't whisper it in the morning, or when they go to bed. Bruce doesn't fall asleep with the words still lingering between them. No.

 

Tony smiles at him, soft and proud, when Bruce sparks a conversation in French with the couple sitting newt to them, at the restaurant. 

“What ?” He tries to defend himself, from what he isn't sure. “They needed help.”

“I know. I know. I guess you always find ways to surprise me.” 

They turn their eyes to the small bridge, in front of them, the lights around them painting everything in red, gold, blue. 

 

Bruce gets sick on their way back to Hanoi. It's nothing, just a cold, but he shivers under his jacket and feels miserable for spoiling their holidays. 

Tony takes care of everything, because that's something he does best. He guides Bruce into a warm bath, smelling like something minty, and tells him to try and relax. He doesn't even joke about drowning before closing the door, and that's how Bruce knows he must really be sick.

“Hey... Baby, come on, no sleeping in the bathtub...” 

Bruce opens his eyes, and Tony's there, helping him out and drying him with a huge warm towel. It feels good, despite the shivers, and the needles on his skin, to have someone care for him. Tony dries his skin, his hair, and helps him into a pair of sweats, equally warm and incredibly soft.

There's food on the small table, plastic boxes filled with steaming rice and veggies, and soup. 

“First meds, then food, then bed. Time for all the little doctors to take care of themselves.” 

He's halfway through his mean when he realizes Tony's cold skin and wet hair.

 

In the morning, he's mostly healed. Tony is reading, sitting net to him, and he smiles when Bruce croaks a hello.

“Felling better now ?”

“Yes. Yes.” He accepts the water bottle. “Thank you. For everything.”

“There's no need to thank me.” Tony kisses his forehead, and nuzzles his skin, feeling for fever. “Maybe we'll keep you inside most of today, and if you're better, some spicy barbecue tonight will do the trick.”

Bruce cuddles up to Tony's hip and closes his eyes.

 

They leave Hanoi, because after all, it's time to go back to their lives. Bruce watches his husband in the maze of airports, customs, taxis. And finally, home.

The house smells fresh, and clean. There's fresh fruits waiting for them, and Rhodes even bought them a few flowers, making their home feel welcome after so many weeks away.

“You should grab some ice cream, and go lay down in the garden. I'm sure you want to check yourself if Rhodey killed your roses.”

Tony is smiling, but not at him. He's reading the notes his best friend left, and he looks so content, so happy, Bruce can't help but smile too.

“We don't have any ice cream. We cleaned everything before leaving remember ?”

“Why don't you check, just to be sure ?”

And yes, not only in their fridge full, but Bruce finds a tub of his favorite, salty almond and vanilla. 

The roses are almost blooming, the garden clean, cleaner than before if Bruce is being honest.

Barefoot, only wearing his linen trouser, he savors his ice cream and watches his husband starting to unpack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> If you liked it, please take a minute and leave me a comment and kudos ? It means the world :)
> 
> Today is Bastille day, so go get a cool glass of water and drink it in my name :) ( I also accept tribute in form of fruits, snacks and cups of tea)


End file.
